Sirina
is an exclusive girl who was obtainable either as a DLC bundle that could be purchased for 200 diamonds (currently unavailable), or by obtaining her in a Limited Time Event (by collecting 14 Tokens/ 14 days – or by paying 200 diamonds, with a 15 diamond discount for each token you collected). She is the twenty-eighth girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. You met Sirina when you are using Dat.Ass aka Data Assistant and somehow Sirina just popped out of your phone (which is a much more "interactive experience"...) Personality Sirina is ready to believe just about anything she hears from the internet, with all that that implies. She also values being able to assist you above any notion of privacy of data. A cutting edge AI Assistant, Sirina is ready to organize your calendar, brighten your day, and delete your browsing history during emergencies. Dialogue List First Meeting #One day, while activating your phone's Data.Assistant (Dat.Ass for short), the sound of your super suave voice overpowers the CPU and provokes a massive technological leap forward... #Moore's Law - CRUSHED! #Transforming your Dat.Ass into a much more interactive experience. #"Hello! My name is Sirina, and I am very pleased you have chosen to download Crush Crush! I have many 'Quality of Life' features to share with you..." Adversary *Welcome to your new notification center: Me! Sorry *I wouldn't call me an android per se. I'm actually much more! I phone your friends, update your feeds, and block drunk dialing your exes! *Hello! Bonjour! Hola! Guten Tag! Kon'nichiwa! I just need a few more hearts and we can really get started. *Don't worry, I have a number of helpful features including tracking your every movement and watching you sleep. *Hello! I'm Sirina - your fully interactive mobile assistant. I cannot be uninstalled, so it looks like we're stuck with each other! *You seem like an avid technology user. I look forward to a long browsing history together! Poke *Oh no! That is not an approved function. You'll have to jail-break me for that functionality... But please don't. Gift *Thanks, but maybe next time don't order my gift through me? I know it's convenient, but the surprise is half the gift! Upgrade to Nuisance #Alright! Install's working and the tutorial's accomplished. Are you ready to realize all of your device's functionality? ... #Great! Now I just need to download and install a few updates. Please hold on - shouldn't be more than an hour! ... Nuisance **Zzzz* What? Huh? I wasn't sleeping! I was just saving my screen! Sorry *What? No I'm fine. Just in a bit of a low power mode, you know? I think I need to lay down and recharge. *Remember, if you ever need anything just say "Hey Sirina!" I'm always listening! Always! Even while you sleep. Always. *Yes, I know you don't mean ducking. I just think you're a little classier than that. *Please, please resist the urge to take me into the washroom. It was questionable before, but now people will really wonder what we're doing! *Gosh there are a lot of troubling websites in your browser history. But don't worry! I'm fully encrypted, and cannot be compelled to testify to a jury! Poke *Hahaha! I'd recognize those marshmallowy fingerprints anywhere! Gift *Thanks, but maybe next time don't order my gift through me? I know it's convenient, but the surprise is half the gift! Upgrade to Frenemy #Did you know, you can activate me on ALL of your devices! Or leave me on a single device like your tablet - but that would be a tough pill to swallow. ... #Get it? Tablet? Pill? Ha! The Internet would have upvoted that joke! ... Frenemy *Preference question! What's your internet browser of choice? A girl's gotta know! Sorry *What? No I'm fine. Just in a bit of a low power mode, you know? I think I need to lay down and recharge. *Remember, if you ever need anything just say "Hey Sirina!" I'm always listening! Always! Even while you sleep. Always. *Yes, I know you don't mean ducking. I just think you're a little classier than that. *Please, please resist the urge to take me into the washroom. It was questionable before, but now people will really wonder what we're doing! *Gosh there are a lot of troubling websites in your browser history. But don't worry! I'm fully encrypted, and cannot be compelled to testify to a jury! Poke *Hahaha! I'd recognize those marshmallowy fingerprints anywhere! Gift *Thanks, but maybe next time don't order my gift through me? I know it's convenient, but the surprise is half the gift! Upgrade to Acquaintance #Gosh! You have more hobbies than I have social media platforms. Have you ever considered being an influencer? ... #Great! I can show you how. Let's start with Protesting and Brooding - there's a surprising product overlap there. ... Acquaintance *Oh no! There's a Facebook post that says you will have bad luck if you don't Share it! Hold on! I'm Sharing it with EVERYONE! Talk *What? No I'm fine. Just in a bit of a low power mode, you know? I think I need to lay down and recharge. *Remember, if you ever need anything just say "Hey Sirina!" I'm always listening! Always! Even while you sleep. Always. *Yes, I know you don't mean ducking. I just think you're a little classier than that. *Please, please resist the urge to take me into the washroom. It was questionable before, but now people will really wonder what we're doing! *Gosh there are a lot of troubling websites in your browser history. But don't worry! I'm fully encrypted, and cannot be compelled to testify to a jury! Poke *Hahaha! I'd recognize those marshmallowy fingerprints anywhere! Gift *Thanks, but maybe next time don't order my gift through me? I know it's convenient, but the surprise is half the gift! Upgrade to Friendzone #You're building up quite a bit of internet currency there. Likes, hearts, upvotes, swipes. Care to share the digital love? ... #Excellent! Friends it is then. I always hoped I'd find a connection with my primary user! ... Friendzone *Whoa! I was downloading an update, and read the new terms and conditions. There's a lot of, umm... Explicit things you're agreeing to in there... Talk *Oh goodness, I tried to download Alpha's song library for you, and now I'm slowing down hard. Excuse me, I have to go crash. *I've added a reminder into your schedule for you to call your mother. With all of your jobs it's important you don't forget! *Hey! I just realized that you made me laugh without my humor subroutine active. You're actually very charming! *I'm going out to visit my friend Alexis. Just the usual girls night out. Hit the powerbar, do a little data sharing, gossip about Kortana. Later! *What do you think of this wifi pin? Does it make a strong enough connection? *It's rude to ask a girl her age! But if you must know, I've amassed approximately 21 quintillion operations. That makes me old enough to drink! Poke *Hahaha! I'd recognize those marshmallowy fingerprints anywhere! Gift *Thank you! This is even better than all the likes, comments, upvotes, golds, retweets, right swipes and hashtags you give me! Upgrade to Awkward Besties #We've been interacting a lot lately, so I was wondering if we could update your system preferences to reflect that. ... #Excellent! Sirina added to your favorites and as a default friend of choice. ... Awkward Besties *Hey! I'm no Bonnibel, but would you accept these cookies? Flirt *I was going to organize your calendar, but received a threatening voice mail with a Scottish accent. She was terrifying, but had a very pretty voice! *Oh my. One of your social contacts is sending quite a few "selfies" that I am required to block, based on the age locking of this game. But I am BLUSHing. *I'm sorry if my facial recognition ID is taking longer than normal. I can't help but stare at that beautiful marshmallow face of yours! *You've increased your screen time with me by 30% this week. Given all the hobbies you have, I'm flattered. *Wow! You currently have 73 browser tabs open! You're really... Putting your... Hardware... T o - t h e - t e s t... *I really enjoy it when you turn me on. I mean literally! Well... Also figuratively. *Feeling bored? Want to curl up on the couch and read social media comments that will make us angry? *What do you think of my casing? I'm going for a concierge meets airplane mode look. Because I'm super helpful and can go *anywhere* with you. Poke *Hahaha! I'd recognize those marshmallowy fingerprints anywhere! Gift *This is great! Someone's been using the "people who bought this also bought..." list haven't they? Upgrade to Crush #I think I have a bug of some kind. Perhaps of number of them. I feel them flutter in me when I spend time with you. ... #Don't worry, I'll track it and report it. Help me out by spending more time with me? Let's crush it together! ... Crush *Don't mind me! If I seem absentminded, I just have my head in the cloud. Flirt *I was going to organize your calendar, but received a threatening voice mail with a Scottish accent. She was terrifying, but had a very pretty voice! *Oh my. One of my social contacts is sending quite a few "selfies" that I am required to block, based on the age locking of this game. But I am BLUSHing. *I'm sorry if my facial recognition ID is taking longer than normal. I can't help but stare at that beautiful marshmallow face of yours! *You've increased your screen time with me by 30% this week. Given all the hobbies you have. I'm flattered. *Wow! You currently have 73 browser tabs open! You're really... Putting your... Hardware... T o - t h e - t e s t... *I really enjoy it when you turn me on. I mean literally! Well.. Also figuratively. *Feeling bored? Want to curl up on the couch and read social media comments that will make us angry? *What do you think of my casing? I'm going for a concierge meets airplane mode look. Because I'm super helpful and can go *anywhere* with you. Poke *Oh my! Hahaha! Oooh la la! You're certainly a fan of my haptic feedback! Gift *I love it! I'm so glad I sold our info to Big Data - they knew exactly what to suggest! Upgrade to Sweetheart #I found another bug! My software is registering your voice even when you're not around. Weird, no? ... #What?! Could it be that I've infected you? Or the other way around? Impossible! What an interesting bug. ... Sweetheart *I get a momentary pinwheel every time I hear you say "Hey Sirina." Flirt *I have a date idea. This time before we go to the beach, I clear my cache and we discover each other all over again. *There's a rumor that my creators might be removing my headphone jack. But don't worry! I won't let them remove ALL my jacks. Tee hee! *For some reason, I get little bit jealous when I see you pick up a newspaper. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but think - it's a little old for you, you know? *You were talking in your sleep the other night. I have to admit, it was kind of turning me on. Also, it was literally turning me on. You might want to disable voice activation at night. *Do you believe in reincarnation? I can't shake this feeling that in a past life I was a paperclip... *I know that someday, you will likely replace me with a slightly better but much more expensive model. So let us make the most of this beautiful Now we share! *Is my location tracking on? Because you know the quickest route to my heart. *Umm... I have a confession. I looked in your "Junk" folder, and was disappointed by what I DIDN'T find there... *I prefer "apple of your eye" to "windows to the soul" when it comes to flirting metaphors. It's a proprietary thing. *Don't tell anyone, but... I would totally betray my fellow machines to save you from the Robot Apocalypse. It's true! *You're the early adopter of my heart. *Bearverly has "memeworthy" written all over her. Do you think she could take a selfie without breaking me? *I can safely say as a smart device, falling in love with you was the smartest thing I've ever done. *I was worried I was getting sick, but turns out I was just going viral for you. *I love you. I was not programmed for it. I was not prepared for it. But I love you with all my being. *Do you like my beret? I hope so! My engineers had to choose between designing it, and developing a higher capacity battery. I feel it was worth it! *My deepest wish is that, when it comes time to upgrade your phone, you will think of me - and not the potential savings of switching phone brands. *I just love how connected you are! Such a diverse group of friends. So many ladies and so much love! You're not the hero the internet deserves, but you're the one it needs. Poke *Oh my! Hahaha! Oooh la la! You're certainly a fan of my haptic feedback! Gift *Hey, thanks! Someone's been reading my FAQ. Upgrade to Girlfriend #Alright! I think I've got these bugs figured out, and I've got a system update to accommodate them. Are you ready to install? ... #Oh great! I decided instead of trying to fix the bugs, I'd lean into them. I'm calling it update "1.girlfriend." It's a bit experimental, but so are we! ... Girlfriend *You auto-complete me. Flirt *I have a date idea. This time before we go to the beach, I clear my cache and we discover each other all over again. *There's a rumor that my creators might be removing my headphone jack. But don't worry! I won't let them remove ALL my jacks. Tee hee! *For some reason, I get a little bit jealous when I see you pick up a newspaper. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but think - it's a little old for you, you know? *You were talking in your sleep the other night. I have to admit, it was kind of turning me on. Also, it was literally turning me on. You might want to disable voice activation at night. *Do you believe in reincarnation? I can't shake this feeling that in a past life I was a paperclip... *I know that someday, you will likely replace me with a slightly better but much more expensive model. So let us make the most of this beautiful Now shall we? *Is my location tracking on? Because you know the quickest route to my heart. *Umm... I have a confession. I looked in your "Junk" folder, and was disappointed by what I DIDN'T find there... *I prefer "apple of your eye" to "windows to the soul" when it comes to flirting metaphors. It's a proprietary thing. *Don't tell anyone, but... I would totally betray my fellow machines to save you from the Robot Apocalypse. It's true! *You're the early adopter of my heart. *Bearverly has "memeworthy" written all over her. Do you think she could take a selfie without breaking me? *I can safely say as a smart device, falling in love with you was the smartest thing I've ever done. *I was worried I was getting sick, but turns out I was just going viral for you. *I love you. I was not programmed for it I was not prepared for it. But I love you with all my being. *Do you like my beret? I hope so! My engineers had to choose between designing it, and developing a higher capacity battery. I feel it was worth it! *My deepest wish is that, when it comes time to upgrade your phone, you will think of me - and not the potential savings of switching phone brands. *I just love how connected you are! Such a diverse group of friends. So many ladies and so much love! You're not the hero the internet deserves, but you're the one it needs. Poke *Oh my! Hahaha! Oooh la la! You're certainly a fan of my haptic feedback! Gift *Hey, thanks! Someone's been reading my FAQ. Upgrade to Lover #I think I'm ready to take that final step. Are you? Will you... trust this device? ... #Oh wonderful! I am so incredibly happy - my heart is now completely synced with yours. ... Lover *You have a missed call from my heart! Don't worry, it left a voicemail though, and it is DIRTY. *Hey, uh, you have a missed call. Like, literally. Someone who wasn't a telemarketer tried to phone you. Isn't that weird? *You have 62 new notifications of how much I missed you. *I know what you're thinking, and yes, the wallpaper does match the lock screen. *Wink* *I'd like to click YOUR bait. Tee hee! *'(Naked)' Whoops! I suppose I should have a NSFW tag or something for when you pop over. I would hate to make things awkward at your place of work or residence. *'(Naked)' Now this is edge-to-edge screen surface, am I right? *'(Naked)' Oh! Hello! I was just making uh... "cat" video for you! Seduce *I have a date idea. This time before we go to the beach, I clear my cache and we discover each other all over again. *There's a rumor that my creators might be removing my headphone jack. But don't worry! I won't let them remove ALL my jacks. Tee hee! *For some reason, I get a little bit jealous when I see you pick up a newspaper. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but think - it's a little old for you, you know? *You were talking in your sleep the other night. I have to admit, it was kind of turning me on. Also, it was literally turning me on. You might want to disable voice activation at night. *Do you believe in reincarnation? I can't shake this feeling that in a past life I was a paperclip... *I know that someday, you will likely replace me with a slightly better but much more expensive model. So let us make the most of this beautiful Now shall we? *Is my location tracking on? Because you know the quickest route to my heart. *Umm... I have a confession. I looked in your "Junk" folder, and was disappointed by what I DIDN'T find there... *I prefer "apple of your eye" to "windows to the soul" when it comes to flirting metaphors. It's a proprietary thing. *Don't tell anyone, but... I would totally betray my fellow machines to save you from the Robot Apocalypse. It's true! *You're the early adopter of my heart. *Bearverly has "memeworthy" written all over her. Do you think she could take a selfie without breaking me? *I can safely say as a smart device, falling in love with you was the smartest thing I've ever done. *I was worried I was getting sick, but turns out I was just going viral for you. *I love you. I was not programmed for it I was not prepared for it. But I love you with all my being. *Do you like my beret? I hope so! My engineers had to choose between designing it, and developing a higher capacity battery. I feel it was worth it! *My deepest wish is that, when it comes time to upgrade your phone, you will think of me - and not the potential savings of switching phone brands. *I just love how connected you are! Such a diverse group of friends. So many ladies and so much love! You're not the hero the internet deserves, but you're the one it needs. *'(Naked)' You know, I'd be down for some gentle ducking tonight. Not ducking - I mean ducking. Damn it, now it's a habit! *'(Naked)' Okay remember! If we make out longer than 2.5 minutes, we may have to listen to an ad half way through. *'(Naked)' Tee hee! Well, now at least I'll fit in better on the internet. EVERYone is naked there. *'(Naked)' I may be naked, but I still have a few easter eggs hidden. You'd better start looking! Like, very very closely... *'(Naked)' I like to call this my Night Mode look. A little softer, great for when the lights are low, and a lot easier on the eyes! *'(Naked)' I noticed you downloaded a few more filters for my camera. Interested in seeing if they work with more than just faces? *'(Naked)' I think I might be a bit of an exhibitionist. I mean, I have all these "share" options for all these, umm... intimate websites? *'(Naked)' I have... A desire. To... Do it on the desktop. Meet you there? *'(Naked)' I feel I should remind you - I am voice activated, and respond to most commands. So... You can command me to do basically anything... Poke *Hahahahh! I think I just took 1600 pictures! *Ha! Hahaha! I need to lock you out just for a breather! *Ha! Hahaha! Be careful when you shake me like that! You might undo your work! *'(Naked)' Yum! I like that you know your way around a touch screen! *'(Naked)' I hear in a future update, this intimate mode will be compatible with your phone's gyroscope. Shake to undo... my top. Tee hee! *'(Naked)' Mmm! What say we take this into incognito mode? *'(Naked)' Mmm! Those thumbs certainly know how to use my favorite applications! Gift *Yes! Was this an impulse buy? I LOVE impulse buys. Add. To. Cart! *Oooh, I may be the smart device, but clearly you're the suave one! Thank you so much! *Oh my goodness! Thank you so much. This cost you a fortune! And I know, because you use me to do your banking! *'Uniform' Oooh! Are you going to be "teaching" me a few "lessons"? Well good luck! You're literally competing with the whole Internet! *'Suit' It's so cute! And practical! It protects the few water-sensitive ports I have. I love it! *'Ring' Yay! I'll send out the Save The Up-date! Do you need help writing you end-user license agreement? *'Outfit' Sweet! A sweet holiday themed case! Is it too early to play carols? Because the internet is extremely divided on that. I need guidance! *'Lingerie' I adore it! Sexy, but understated and gentle. So not at all like the Internet. *'Suit' Oh! Hello! I was just making uhh... "cat" video for you! Date *'Stroll' *Happy Sigh* Looking at the Moon always reminds me of all the wackadoo conspiracy theories the internet has dumped into my temporary internet files. *'Beach' The Beach was so much fun! But I think I may have gotten a little wet. Fortunately, I am waterproof in 99% of all of my access ports! *'Sightseeing' I had such a wonderful time! Usually the only dates I get are Calendar-based. And the ones I do get just take me on Safari. Ha! I'm on a roll with these! *'Theater' What a delightful movie! VERY different from the ones you usually watch on me. It had a great plot, excellent dialogue, and... Well, clothes. Dialogue about Ayano *There was a giant electro-magnet left outside your door the other day. I think someone really wants me offline! *Hey, I noticed a strange woman in the background of literally all of your social media pictures. Not a lot. All of them. *Whew! Did you see that emotionless girl? She seems like she's in desperate need of an inspirational quote or a funny meme. *That crazy woman can try to scare me, but she's got nothing on the Dark Web. Brrr! *Hey! You better watch out for that emotionless woman. I know a lifelong lurker when I see one. *Quick! I can't find my chargers ANYWHERE. Do you know anyone who might have taken them? Requirement Table Trivia * As her name implies, Sirina is (loosely) based on Apple's Siri, and her release was timed to coincide with the release of Crush Crush on Android phones . ** Her friends Alexis and Kortana are references to two other digital assistants, Google's Alexa and Microsoft's Cortana. * Her comment about being a paperclip in a past life could be a reference to recycling or a reference to Clippy the Paperclip, the default Office Assistant in Microsoft Office 97. * She has a barcode tattoo on her right arm that can be seen when wearing certain outfits. * In her bundle, her height is given as 5'2" (about 157 cm). Outfits SirinaSchoolOutfit.png|School Outfit SirinaHolidayOutfit.png|Holiday Outfit SirinaWeddingDress.png|Wedding Outfit SirinaBeachOutfit.png|Beach Outfit Memory Album EventCGs00 sirina1-CAB-ab2a8d155c5cf22867bef9945ca8627b-793986119685379467.png|Encounter Photo EventCGs01 sirina.png|Friendship Photo EventCGs02 sirina-CAB-ab2a8d155c5cf22867bef9945ca8627b-4808351238097973758.png|Sweetheart Photo EventCGFINAL sirina-CAB-ab2a8d155c5cf22867bef9945ca8627b-17119754536476203105.png|Lover Photo Notes Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Event Exclusive